


Like Never Before

by stripper_girl_drunk



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, I wrote this years ago, faberry but youll miss it if you blink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripper_girl_drunk/pseuds/stripper_girl_drunk
Summary: What would have happened if Santana had performed 'Songbird' in front of the whole glee club? Brittana with a hint of Faberry.





	Like Never Before

**Author's Note:**

> Dudes I literally wrote this in 2011, but I wanted my fanfic stories to be on ao3, so I apologize that this isnt completely fresh--but if you've never read it, give it a try. Much love.

It should have been such a simple decision to make. Really, it was all set up for her like an intricate pattern of dominoes. All she had to do was make the first move and everything would fall into place, the way it should have been from the start. So why the hell was she so nervous? She was Santana-fucking-Lopez; she took shit from no one. She stood up to teacher and student alike without hesitation; so what was so different about this time? 

Oh, right. 

The whole putting her heart on the line and leaving herself open and completely vulnerable thing. That's what was getting her down and making her retreat like a dog with its tail between its legs. Feelings were definitely not something that she was used to. Unless they were feelings of loathe and just general disdain, Santana didn't know how to handle them. She was used to sex with no strings attached, and more importantly, no emotions. Though she knew Brittany's body through and through, as well as Brittany knew her own, it always felt like there was something missing between the two of them. Santana knew what it was, but up until recently, she was too scared to admit it to even herself. 

It was love. Good old fashioned make your heart swell like a balloon, tummy full of butterflies, love.

She knew she loved Brittany, and she knew that the blue eyed girl loved her back. Really, it should have been simple. I love you, you love me. Easy enough, right? Wrong. Completely and utterly wrong.

Santana had been stupid and pushed the taller girl away, and right into the open arms of wheelchair clad Artie. Biggest mistake of her life. Every day was torture for her. She had to endure watching the two of them kiss, watching Brittany sit in Artie's lap while the two of them rode down the corridor. For Santana, literally everyday was worst than the last. She could feel herself spiraling downwards, but put on her bitch face to avoid questioning stares from her fellow students, most of all the glee-clubbers.

But then, a stroke of luck. Artie had dug his own grave by calling Brittany stupid, that was for damn sure, but most importantly...he lost Brittany. He had lost the girl that Santana was sure that she couldn't live without. Clearly this was a sign from the gods to get her ass in gear and grow a pair, and claim Brittany as her own. Minus the Neanderthal overtones, of course.

So why the hell was she so scared?

Kurt was out and proud, and he had Blaine. School wasn't always easy for him, but at the end of the day, he still had someone to share precious moments with; someone to share those inside jokes with. Someone who would love him just for being him. 

Goddamnit, she wanted that too. She fucking deserved to be happy. She was tired of being a miserable bitch all the time; it was draining, and getting her nowhere.

She wanted so much with Brittany. She wanted to kiss the blonde in public. She wanted to openly console her when she was having a bad day. She wanted to hold her hand, regardless of the stares that they might receive. Most importantly, she wanted to voice her love. The blonde dancer deserved to be with someone who wouldn't hesitate to tell her that she was loved. Santana could be that person; wanted to be that person. And so, with that, her decision was made.

…....

 

It wasn't hard to convince Mr. Schue to let her sing for the glee club. Santana Lopez of all people was volunteering to sing for everyone; surely hell had frozen over. 

With trepidation that was palpable, Santana had approached Mr. Schue, her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes glued to the floor. When she had first approached his desk and murmured her request, the young teacher didn't bat an eyelash. With a look of frustration on her face, Santana cleared her throat loudly, and went back to her staring contest with the floor when he finally looked up.

“Santana! I'm sorry. I didn't see you standing there.”

In all honesty, Mr. Schuester had thought he was imagining things when he saw Santana standing beside his desk. She wasn't exactly the type of student to approach a teacher one on one when she had a problem. More often than not, she'd voice her concerns in front of her peers, in a manner that was a little less than polite. When he saw her standing there, her usual confidence in hibernation, he knew something serious was up.

“What can I do for you today Santana?”

Santana sighed to herself before looking around to make sure they were actually alone. She knew of a little hobbit that had a reputation for popping up where she wasn't wanted.

“I...I need a favor, Mr. Schue. It's really important.”

Mr. Schue's eyebrows came together in confusion before he nodded at the apprehensive girl. 

“Yeah, Santana. Just tell me what you need.”

She bit her lip before making eye contact with him for the first time since being in the room.

“Well see, It's gonna go like this...”

…..........

A short time later all of the kids were piled into their usual seats in the choir room, Rachel in front of everyone, dictator stance at the ready.

“Now you see everyone, I just don't feel that you all have been practicing enough. I mean, clearly my voice is enough to carry this team to victory, which really isn't surprising, given my many years of training, and I understand that all of you are severely lacking in that department, but I would just like to say-”

“All right everyone! I want you all to take your seats. We have a very special performance in store for today.”

Rachel glared at the curly haired man before taking a seat next to the former HBIC, Quinn Fabray.

Though she was irritated at the interruption, her interest was piqued at the thought of a 'special performance.' Perhaps there would be a new addition to the glee club. But then...that just meant more competition! Game face set, Rachel narrowed her eyes and tried to focus.

Nearly everyone was whispering about this performance t hey were to hear. Who was it going to be? What were they going to sing? The only person who remained silent was one Santana Lopez. 

Brittany, who was all smiles, leaned over to Santana, her tone full of excitement.

“Awww, San! I wonder who's gonna sing! This is so awesome. I wish everyday was like this.”

Santana merely smiled at her friend's innocence. It was something that she absolutely loved about the girl. Her ability to just be. 

Santana sighed before speaking softly, mostly to herself.

“Well...here goes everything.”

She got up slowly and made her way to the center of the room. There was a collective gasp amongst the glee clubbers when they realized who would be singing for them today. Brittany in particular was shell shocked. He mouth remained open, and her eyes glued to the latina girl in front of her. She knew the look that Santana was wearing; it was her 'I'm-About-to-bolt' look. 

Mr. Schue saw how nervous the girl was, but really, he had seen this coming. Santana was making a giant leap, and he was there to make sure she made it. 

When her eyes met his, he nodded towards Brittany, and Santana's resolve strengthened. This was why she was here. This was why she was putting everything that she had on the line. With that in mind, she began to speak.

“Hello...glee clubbers,” she began nervously. “Alright, listen up. I have something that I need to say, and I need you all to listen. Well, I really only need to say it to one person, but...I needed you all here. As much as I hate to admit it, you guys...well, you're kinda my friends. This...this is for Brittany. Britts, I...just listen.” With that, the piano began to play.

'For you, there'll be no more crying

For you, the sun will be shining

And I feel that when I'm with you, it's alright

I know it's right'

All eyes were on Santana as she bared her heart and soul in front of everyone, but Santana only had eyes for the blonde dancer. During the entire performance, the two kept their eyes locked on only each other, both lost in song. Brittany's heart began racing and her mouth ran dry when she took in the full meaning of what Santana was trying to say. Did she really mean it? What had changed within the girl to make her act this way?

'And I love you, I love you, I love you

Like never before, like never before.'

When the song was over, Santana dropped her head once more, mentally preparing herself for the slew of insults that were sure to be thrown her way. What she heard made her head snap up, and make her mouth open and close repeatedly. 

Applause. They were...clapping for her? 

All of the glee club members were standing up and clapping for her, big smiles on all of their faces. Before she had to chance to speak, she felt the air fly out of her lungs due to a forceful hug.

“I'm so proud of you, Santana. What you just did up there took amazing courage, and I'm proud of you. We're all proud of you.”

Santana pulled away and saw the smiling face of Kurt, and finally allowed her tears to fall freely. One by one, each member walked up to her and hugged her tightly.

“That was awesome, Lopez. I'm not gonna say I didn't see it comin', because really, when we were together I could tell that you weren't really into it, and what straight girl could refuse the Puckasaurus?”

Santana shoved him lightly, and wiped more tears off of her face.

She was then met by Quinn, who put a comforting hand on her best friend's shoulder.

“Feel better, S?

Santana nodded, and squeezed Quinn's shoulder in return.

When she saw who was behind Quinn, she held back a grimace. 'Here we goooo.'

“Santana, I believe that I speak for everyone when I say that I saw this coming, and am happy that it's finally out in the open. As the daughter of two gay dads, I must say that I have amazing gaydar, and when it fell upon you, well, let's just say the readings were through the roof, not to mention that fact that you and Brittany can't keep your hands off of each other, but other than that, we're all really proud of you, and should you need any advice, feel free to speak to myself or Qui-'

The small diva's words were cut short when she was yanked forcefully towards the exit by a very disgruntled Quinn.

'Q and Berry, huh? Who woulda thought.' She smiled to herself, and then mentally vomited when she imagined the two of them together.

When Santana's eyes fell upon the only two people left in the room, her stomach did somersaults.

Artie wheeled up to her, his expression unreadable. She glared heatedly as he stopped in front of her.

“Just...just treat her right, Santana. Don't hurt her...like I did.”

Santana's glare softened as her eyes finally met with crystal clear blue. The words that came so easily before were now nowhere to be found. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, a futile effort to get out what she was trying to say.

“Did you really mean it? What you sang, in the song?”

Santana dropped her head and nodded softly.

“Santana, do you have any idea what you just did?”

Santana squeezed her eyes shut and prayed the she could keep the tears at bay, at least for the time being.

“You just came out to our friends; you just told them...that you love me. You just sang a song about loving me...and didn't even let me sing one back to you!”

Santana openly laughed at this, the relief clear in her voice. 

Brittany smiled at Santana, and then her expression turned serious.

“San, what did you mean? I know that you love me, but...but what does it all mean?”

Santana dropped to her knees crouched in front of Brittany, taking the blonde's hands into her own

“It means I want to be with you, Brittany. Just you and me, together. In...in the open. I want you to be mine, Britts, and I want to be yours. I want to show people everywhere just how much I love you. When we go out to restaurants, it'll be because we're on a date. A real date. I'll hold the door for you, I'll pull out your chair, and I'll pay the bill. When I drive you home, I'll walk you to your door, and I'll kiss you goodnight. We'll hold hands during movies, and we'll cuddle together, and show everyone just what they're missing. No more of this sercrety type stuff. You're worth so much more than that, Brittany. You deserve to be shown off, because you're amazing, and whoever is with you...well, they're the luckiest person on earth. What I'm trying to say is, Brittany...will you...will you be mine, and only mine?”

Brittany brought her finger to her chin, a thoughtful look on her face. Just when Santana couldn't take it anymore, Brittany leaned forward and captured Santana's lips in a soft kiss.

 

“Oh, Santana. You had me at 'hello.'” She giggled to herself before winking at Santana. “I've always wanted to say that.”

Santana smiled and pulled Brittany into a tight hug. She opened her mouth, ready to less loose a string of sappy sentiments, but Brittany cut her off

“Santana. Are you gonna wear a tux to our wedding?”

Santana's eyes went wide, and she began to babble nonsensical words.

“I bet Q is gonna wear a tux with Rach. Mmm. Definitely a tux.”

Santana's head dropped as she gave up on speaking all together. She had so much that she still had to say to the blonde girl, but it could wait. After all, they had all the time in the world.


End file.
